The primary objective of the subject contract is to acquire a study and report on health promotion for people 50 years of age and older. Specifically, the Contractor will examine current knowledge of 8 risk factor areas, hypertension, osteoperosis, polypharmacy, smoking cessation, mental and physical inactivity, social isolation, nutrition, and oral health. The Contractor will then prepare a research agenda for the future relating to health promotion and disability prevention for older people. The Contractor will also develop a conceptual framework for health promotion for older people which will serve to guide future research. It is anticipated that this project will make a major contribution to the field of health promotion and disability prevention and stimulate and direct future theory development and research.